Immortal Tears
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Offering a glimpse into the loneliness of a Vampire. In the span of a single evening Prince Gumball goes from attempting to end the life of Marshall Lee to finding the "evil" Demon has a heart. In one night He uncovers the hidden soul of the lonely Vampire King and things will never be the same again.


The sun began to set below the horizon. The last drowsy glow of dusk began to fade and die,setting the darkening sky ablaze in a bleeding glow of vermillion fading to hues of violet and dark blue. High above the first of the ancient stars began to shimmer as they had for millennia before. This was the time when the nocturnal creatures of the night began to stir and rise from their slumber. One of which was The immortal Vampire King Marshall Lee.

He gazed up at the night sky and sighed deeply. What a long strange lonely journey the past one thousand years had been. It was only growing ever more difficult. Life For Marshall Lee was a constant performance. He wore a mask of childish arrogance,of aloof disdain. He never let anyone in,never let the world see the sad lonely soul trapped in a body that could never die. For how else could He survive? He had to play this role. He had played many in the past centuries. This was a new incarnation. A selfish arrogant musician with a boundless sense of mischief and cruelty. Not to say a part of his nature wasn't prone to cruelty and mischief.

At times He enjoyed being a bully,there where moments when cruelty amused him. After all it was another way to pass a boundless wealth of time. His behavior had earned him a dreadful reputation and a universal belief He was just plain evil. Marshall never did care much for that regard. He knew he was far from innocent but He knew true evil. His wretched mother was evil. Pure dark cold evil. He disdained being placed beside her in people's eyes. What could he do though? He couldn't very well just become an angel overnight,undo years of damage and insults. This was His role. The evil Vampire King. He had to be cruel and twisted. Even if it pained Him. Truthfully Marshall knew nothing else. He had forgotten love. This was of course just a way to keep the world at a distance. To keep himself from growing attached to anyone,to spare himself the sorrow of watching the people He loved grow old and die. How brief mortals lives where. As brief and fleeting as flowers,their beauty just as delicate. Marshall had grown weary of love four centuries ago.

Nothing lasts. Nothing save for himself and the stars in the sky. He strode out from his home out into the field that spread out before his home. He felt the soft damp grass beneath his bare feet as he drew a cigarette to his lips. nicotine being one of his secret indulgences. His black and red plaid shirt fluttered unbuttoned in the crisp evening breeze,the scent of lilac and wild flowers filled the air with a soft but heady perfume. Marshall adored the night,particularly early Summer evenings. They held a beauty his cherished. The flickering light of the fireflies and the drowsy hum of cicadas. Daytime held no beauty to rival this. He gave but a faint smile and a soft sigh as he sat among the tall grass and wild flowers. Staring up at the soft haunting beauty of the full moon He was barely aware of the figure slowly approaching him.

He could feel their heart beat and feel their presence before they even crossed into his field. Their scent was a flowery sugary scent similar to Victorian candied flowers. He only knew of one person who carried such a scent and that was the haughty Prince regent of the candy kingdom. That sickly sweet place that made his eyes and stomach ache. Sometimes it was difficult to imagine he lived in the same world as those bizarre creatures. He could tell from the pace and the rate of his heart the prince was clearly infuriated about something,most likely some of his mischief from the previous evening.

Marshall sighed deeply and rested his head on his knees as he inhaled deeply the sweet perfume of the evening air. "here we go again" He muttered softly. The Prince walked across the field in a hurried and agitated pace as his mind raced and his fists remained clenched as he recalled the audacious foolishness of the vampiric nuisance that had plagued his peaceful life for years now. His eyes focused on the flicker of red plaid that could be seen in clear contrast against the tall grass and flowers. Marshall sat alone in the pale moon beams as if he was beneath a stage light.

The Prince felt his rage and hatred grow like a flame. He wasnt sure what he was going to do. A part of him wanted to just turn and go home. A part of him wanted to banish him to the badlands for eternity. He knew better though,The vampire would never accept banishment or stay away. He had to die if Gumball wanted any peace in his kingdom. He clutched a small silver dagger in his hand,thoughts of revenge clouding his mind. How he had come to loathe the impudent creature.

His mind drifted back to the unsavory events of the earlier evening. Yet another Ball,another important event turned to complete and utter bedlam by the bane of his existence. Marshall Lee had laid waste to yet another evening. The ballroom was in complete shambles,everything the Prince had meticulously planned had been laid to waste. The delicate golden and rose-colored tissue paper decorations lay torn to mere shreds,the refreshment table lay upturned. Its contents spread across the marble floor. The Prince's face was frozen in a look of utter horror. Most of his guests lay sprawled across the floor in various states of pain and confusion.

The perpetrator of this carnage floated lazily above the chaos below with a of self-satisfied smirk spread across his undead lips. He laughed loudly as he swirled around in the air and slung his axe bass back over his shoulder. "heh heh your lucky I'm around gumwad or your sad little parties would completely suck!" The Prince bent down to pick up a gilt candelabra and used all his strength to throw it at the vampire. Marshall of course easily dodged it and laughed even harder as he floated out the broken window. With a mocking tone the vampire king cooed "thanks for the lovely party princess gumwad!" Like a shadow he vanished into the night from whence he had come.

The prince of the candy kingdom returned his thoughts to the present and tried to focus his attention on the present. As the distance between Him and Marshall grew ever shorter with each step the Prince summoned all his courage to let the words escape his lips,his rage seethed as he shouted " Marshall Lee! Do you have any idea the consequences of your behavior last night?! This will not stand Marshall ! Not this time! I have had enough!"

Marshall turned his head towards the Prince with a sly wolfish smirk. "time to play my role" He thought to himself. Marshall floated up off the soft grass and hovered several feet above the prince. His rose-red eyes glittered like gems as he cooed in a soft mocking tone," Oh dear,did I upset you your majesty? I'm so sorry princess. I guess ive been bad. Did you come to punish Me pinky?" Marshall let a loud haughty laugh escape his lips as the prince glared up at him. Marshall noticed he small dagger in the prince's hand and smirked. "awwww you brought your letter opener ! Ha hah ha ha ha ! Are you going to scratch me with your little knife your majesty?!

Prince Gumball screamed with all his hated and rage flowing," You wretched son of a bitch you think this is funny?! You hurt people last night! Is everything a joke to you?! Of all the kingdoms in this world why must you haunt mine you foul demon?!" Marshall smirked and laughed while within his heart a few pains of guilt tingled through him. "heh heh I stay because you're so much fun to torment gumwad." Marshall floated down a bit lower and drifted past the Prince swiftly,plucking the jeweled crown from his head.

The Princes eyes widened with horror as he beheld the Vampire king playfully twirling his sacred crown around his black clawed index finger. "You miserable disrespectful bastard..your no king you know that?! Your lower than dirt in my eyes you damned peasant!" how I hate you!" Marshall only laughed as he drifted back down and held the crown over the Princes head. "oh gummy,your breaking my heart! " Marshall descended back to the ground with a sly smile.

He sighed and held the crown out to the Prince. Before he could return the monarchs purloined crown the prince lunged forward with startling strength and speed catching Marshal off guard and tackling him to the ground. Marshall fell back onto the tall grass with a heavy thud as the Prince tackled him as hard as he was able. For a moment He was more amused than concerned as the candy prince never seemed like much of a threat to him. Marshall smirked and muttered in a sly sensual tone,"someone's desperate to be near me it seems princess..heh heh. Marshall leaned up and licked the princes cheek with his long forked tongue only to feel the sharp sting of a slap.

A bit stunned and confused he gazed up at Gumball,his eyes glowering with rage and hate. The prince withdrew a small pink velvet pouch from his left pocket and dusted the pale blue contents over Marshall Lee. The vampire instantly felt his body grow numb and his strength fade as the powder absorbed into his flesh. The Prince watched intently and smiled in grim satisfaction. "It seems my latest concoction has worked Vampire...you cant even move can you? This poison took ages to perfect but the time and effort was worth it. Marshall your reign of terror ends tonight demon." The prince raised his fists and let them fall in a rain of blows upon Marshall Lee's face and chest.

The prince unleashed years of pent-up rage and frustration flow and spill out on the Vampire. Marshall winced and shuddered,closing his eyes with each blow. He cried out in pain and frustration as he struggled to move. The prince screamed in anger," I hate you! I hate you,how I loathe you! Youve made a mockery of my reign since you came here! you ruin everything!" The blows subsided and the prince sat upon the vampire struggling to catch his breath. He looked down at the battered and bruised face and chest of Marshall Lee.

The Vampire lay there in silence save for his labored heavy breathing. His eyes watered and glimmered as he struggled to keep his composure. "is that...it gumwad? That the best you got you sad pansy? Heh heh heh" The prince glared down at him. "arrogant to the end I see..." The prince clutched Marshall's throat and raised his dagger above The Vampires heart. Marshall's eyes widened in horror as he realized how dire the situation had become.

His body remained stiff and frozen despite his frantic struggling. He felt fear rise in his soul for the first time since he was a child. In the cool light of the full moon the silver dagger glinted. Marshall's eyes focused on the blade. He tried to maintain His steely composure as he stammered out ," h-hey comon gumwad quit it T-this isn't funny anymore...put that thing down" The prince closed his eyes as he lowered his head."this is no joke Vampire...Im doing this for my kingdom. Its over..just go in peace. Say your last words and prepare to die Marshall."

The vampire lay there silently a moment his eyes gaze locked with the princes His thoughts drifting through an eternity of memories. He thought of all the pain and the loneliness and how perhaps this was his way out. He simply didn't care anymore. He just wanted it all to end. Why fight it any longer? Prince Gumball was taken aback as he watched tears escape Marshall Lees weary ancient garnet eyes.

The vampire gazed up at the prince with unfathomable pain and loneliness. He spoke softly in a way the prince had never heard him use before. He spoke in a voice liken to a ghostly whisper."Kill Me...please Prince Gumball just kill me. The prince sat silently upon the chest of the paralyzed vampire. He looked down into the eyes of Marshall Lee. He was confused. This was certainly not how he expected the vampire king to react to his certain demise. "You actually want to die Marshall? I didn't expect you to accept your fate with such grace."

Marshall closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he fought back his tears. "I just don't care anymore. If this is how its going to end let it be. I would rather die at your hands then live another thousand years alone. Dont be a coward. Just do it. Cut out my heart. Its dead anyhow. Kill me prince. Prince Gumball felt his grip on the blade grow unsteady as his hands shook. "I...I don't know if I c-can...I thought it would be easier to do this but I don't think I can..."

The Vampire lay silent and still,his body was numb and aching all He wanted was for this pain to end. It was so silent now. Only the song of the crickets and the night birds,the cool caress of the wind through the trees. Prince Gumball closed his eyes and steadied his grip. He drew the blade down and pressed it into Marshalls chest. Marshall winced and growled low in his throat. The blade penetrated barely past its tip,the silver burned his flesh and the first dark trickles of his immortal blood ran across his chest. He braced for the end waiting for his heart to be pierced and carved out.

The Prince felt his grip grow unsteady again. Marshall felt himself jolt when He felt the blade withdraw and heard the Prince shout,"NO! No I can't do This!" He tossed the dagger across the field and shifted off of Marshall's chest. He sat with his back turned and lowered his head. At a whispered tone He spoke softly"Why Marshall? Why can't I kill you? Why do you curse me so? I just can't kill you." Marshall Lee remained still and silent as a corpse. "Marshall?" The vampire shifted slightly and muttered,"what do you want to hear? You want me to spill my heart out to you? I just cant do that. I've got nothing to say." The Prince turned back to face the vampire and knelt beside Him. "You really have nothing to say to me?" The vampire turned his head away from Prince Gumball and shuddered in the cold.

He whispered with pain in his voice,"Would you even listen to me?" The Prince sighed and ran his fingers through his pink hair. "Your simply maddening sometimes you know Marshall? I don't know how to talk to you. Your so difficult most of the time." Marshall sighed deeply and looked up at the stars."I wish you had just killed me." Gumball looked shocked and a bit taken aback hearing such coldness and sorrow in Marshall's voice. How was this the same being who had caused so much Hell and suffering? "M-Marshall..I don't know what to say. I think I should leave. The poison should wear off soon so you should be able to move." Marshall remained silent as he stared at the Prince.

The sensation was returning to his fingers and toes. The poison was gradually wearing off. He began to stir and feel his strength return. Prince Gumball sat fearfully as he realized his poison was wearing off and there was a very real chance the vampire would enact some cruel revenge on Him. Marshall Lee slowly sat up with a slight cracking sound from his spine.

The Vampire slowly stood and cracked his knuckles and stretched his back. He stood silhouetted against the full moon,the stars glittering above him. Prince Gumball trembled and shook as he struggled to catch his breath. his eyes and trembled in fearful anticipation but felt no retribution fall. He opened His eyes and looked around. Marshall was gone. He caught but a fleeting glimpse of the Vampire King drifting across the field back into the darkness of his cave.

The dark malevolent rocky outcrop where the Kings home lay hidden within the cold darkness of an ancient cave. Prince Gumball wanted so badly to just return to his kingdom but something within his heart pained him so. He had to talk to Marshall. He had caught but a brief glimpse of a side of the demon He had never seen. He could not believe he had seen tears in Marshalls eyes. He walked up to entrance to the eerie cave and breathed deeply and steeled his courage and slowly entered the dark cold home of the vampire king.

It did not take long for Him to catch sight of the humble and simple home of Marshall Lee. It was reminiscent of the small cottages that dotted the land outside the Candy Kingdom save not so cheerful. The prince swallowed back his anxiety and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first but after a few heavier taps on the old wooden door Marshall finally answered and opened the door all be it half way. His eyes looked weary and he had a cigarette dangling from his fanged mouth. "What do you want Gumball? Wanna finish the job and kill me now? Or you wanna try more poisons on me?" Gumball sighed deeply and shook his head sadly. "No Marshall,I have no wish to hurt you,can you please let me in a moment?"

The vampire tossed his door open and made a mocking fancy gesture mimicking the court etiquette he had seen in Gumballs palace. "Take a seat Prince. Mind if I eat while your here?" Gumball shook his Head again and muttered softly"No,no its fine Marshall. Its your house." The Vampire floated up over the chair Gumball sat in over to a small kitchen. He withdrew a large glass bowl of strawberries from the fridge and sailed back over the Princes head and over to the battered old black leather couch. He sank down onto it and began to suck the red from the strawberries."So what The Hell do you want Gumball? I have a long night ahead of me."

The Prince shifted nervously in his seat. The lithe yet muscular form of the Vampire king was rather distracting as He was clad in only his blue jeans. Marshall could be so seductive without any real concentrated effort. The Prince regained his thoughts and smoothed the wrinkles from his clothes. "Marshall..I'm sorry... I do not know what came over me I was just so angry,I lost control of myself. I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted it to have to come to that,I am so sorry Marshall but Im just at the end of my patience. It's so hard for me to understand..." His voice trailed off as he looked away.

Marshall sat up a little and asked"understand what Gummy?" the prince sighed deeply" You..why do you torment me so? Is there nowhere else in all this world for you to go? If you loathe me and my kingdom so why do you linger here?" The vampire sat up and looked down at the floor. He whispered softly," I don't want to go...I wanna stay here. Even if no else wants me here...this is my home." Gumball shifted again in his chair and cleared his throat. "Why would you want to stay where your unwelcome?" The vampire snarled in his throat. "You know all about making someone feel unwelcome right your majesty?"

Prince Gumball sat up alert and briefly puzzled. "What in all of Aa do you mean by that Marshall Lee?!" Marshall floated up of the couch,letting the bowl of strawberries fall and spill across the faded old red carpet. He drifted upside down in front of the Princes face and snarled "don't play innocent with me bitch. I heard all about your little Royal decree months ago. Switching all formal court functions to the daylight hours. All the parties all the balls,even the fucking fair to strictly dawn to dusk hours,now why the fuck would you do that Gumball?! Huh?! Answer me!" The Prince shot out of his chair and shouted "TO KEEP YOU OUT,THERE ARE YOU HAPPY!? I thought you got a clue and finally left,then you came and ruined the first evening event I was able to host in ages! Nobody wanted you around anymore!"

The Vampire smirked and shouted back," There you go,I got you to fess up,I knew it! You think that's pretty funny huh?! Pretty much closing me off from everyone! You ever think how that made me feel?! Then you pull that shit locking your balcony doors and ignoring me,closing all the clubs at nightfall,you shut me out!" The Prince stood a bit shocked and nervous. "I..I didnt think You would actually care...I thought perhaps you would get bored and leave Marshall it's not like this place means anything to you,what keeps you here?!" The Vampire drifted down and stood with his back turned to the Prince. His shoulders rose and fell slightly. He clenched his fists and whispered in a pained soft voice,"I stay for you...I didn't want to be driven out like pest...I didnt want to just vanish... I wanted to be a part of your world so badly...but it doesn't matter does it?

The Prince felt himself gasp slightly and his face grow warm. "M-Marshall? Me? What can I possibly mean to you?" With terrible swiftness Marshall slammed the Prince right into the wall and hissed loudly in his face and shouted "NOT A DAMN THING NOW BITCH! Unless Im mistaken you made it pretty clear you hate me,Im a plague and your willing to change court protocol and Law to keep me out so whats it matter Gumball?!"

The Prince looked terrified and his eyes widened in fear. He struggled and whimpered as Marshall's grip tightened and the vampire bore his fangs and drew close to Gumballs throat. The Prince cried out "Please dont hurt me Marshall! Your hurting me! Stop please stop!" warm tears where running down his pale pink cheeks as he began to kick and struggle.

Disgusted and frustrated with the situation Marshall let go of the prince and let him drop to the floor. He floated towards the hall to the bedroom and shouted,"Do me a Favor and get the Hell out of my house your majesty,dont worry I wont be bugging you anymore. I've had enough of this shit..." Marshall drifted down the hall fighting the tears brimming in his eyes. He would have continued if it where not for the soft sweet voice of the Prince calling his name. "Marshall Lee."

The vampire stoped and eased himself to the floor. He turned to the Prince and muttered ,"what is it now Prince Gumball?" The Prince walked over to him and drew him into his arms. Marshall was stunned silent and remained in the embrace."Marshall..what have I done to you? I left you all alone and drove you out...I hurt you and tried to kill you...and all this time you cared about me...how can you ever forgive me for this?" Marshall's chest began to heave and his lower lip 's chest began to heave and his lower lip trembled. He felt himself drowing in a ocean of pent up sadness and pain. The Vampire could only remain silent. He couldnt even remember the last time he had been held. He could not even recall when He had last felt the warmth and comfort of another soul. He didnt want this moment to end.

This was a feeling he had missed so painfully. Marshall rested his head on Prince Gumballs shoulder and shuddered as his chest heaved and he choked back sobs. He buried his face in the smooth silken fabric of the Princes Rose colored frock legs grew unsteady and he began to collapse to the floor in Gumballs arms. The Prince gently stroked the Vampires unkempt black hair and bit his lower lip as he tried to console the sorrow filled creature that lay in his arms. Marshall had not wept in never two hundred years.

He had blocked it out and kept it at bay for as long as a Vampire is able to do so. He shuddered and trembled like a leaf. He closed his eyes and held himself closer to the candy Prince. Marshall finally attemped to speak through his sobs and his unsteady breaths. "Do you hate me Gumball? was anything you said earlier true?I-I cant blame you if you do..if this moment right now is just pity I understand." The Prince caressed the smooth cool flesh of the vampires taut back in a gentle and comforting manner as he searched himself for the right words to say. He didnt wish to see this poor soul suffer a moment longer. Gumball sighed deeply and held Marshall close as he whispered softly in his ear,"No Marshall Lee.I do not hate you. I dont believe i ever have. I was angry,so very angry and frustrated. Maybe I hate the things you do,perhaps I hate how you can be sometimes but no,I do not hate you. I cannot forgive myself for the things Iv'e done to you."

The Vampire lay in his arms in silence once more,his heavy sobs subsided and he had calmed down a bit. Slightly comforted by the gentle words of the candy Prince the Vampire closed his eyes and breathed in deeply his floral candy scent. "Gumball...I ..I want to.I dont know how do show you how I feel...I have watched over you for so long...I have sat outside your window just to hear your heart beat. Hung out with people I cannot stand just to be near you.. Ive wanted for so long to be like this..safe and warm and in your arms."

Marshall stopped speaking and tensed up slightly. Prince Gumball stroked his hair ad whispered softly. "What is it your trying to say Marshall?" The vampire made a pained sad little muffled noise and muttered"please dont make me say Gumball..I cant..I cant say it...The Prince continued his gentle caresses and smiled faintly. He whispered softly "Why not Marshall? I think I already know what your heart aches to say even if your afraid to let your lips form the words.."

Marshall shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. "Im afraid to say it." Gumball took Marshalls face in his hands and drew his gaze to his own and breathed deeply. " Marshall If its rejection you fear cast those thoughts aside. It is just you and me here. This will never leave this room." The Vampire bit his lower lip and his entire body trembled. His stomach churned and ached with nerves as he softly muttered," Prince Gumball...You've no idea...How long...I have loved you...How much I love you..how angry it made me when you ignored me...it was like having the light of the moon stolen from me.."

He closed his eyes and continued to speak in a trembling shaky manner as he pained himself to express what was locked in his heart. Prince Gumball felt a deep pang of guilt in his heart as he listened. This explained so much,Marshalls tantrums and pranks,The incident the previous night. How hurt and angry he was for being basically shut out by the entire kingdom. He had removed himself from Marshalls life,He had taken away something precious to the vampire and cast him into despair. Nothing hurts more,no suffering is more acute then to be ignored and rejected by someone you love.

Marshall lowered his gaze from the Princes and pulled himself slightly away from him. "I..I sorta wish I hadn't said what i just let out...I know its impossible for you..someone like you .to feel anything for me after what I have put you through all these years...You dont hate me,sure but you could never love me..." The Vampire attempted to stand and walk away from the prince when he felt himself pulled down again and flipped on his back. He found himself staring up into the pale haunting amethyst eyes of the prince. How they shone. How they glittered with a beauty to rival even the stars.

The Prince drew close to Marshall lee until the vampire could feel the warmth of his flesh against his face. The Prince ran his fingers through his onyx hair and rested his hand on Marshalls thigh. "Marshall.." He cooed with a voice as sweet as honey,'Dont be so quick to assume how I could feel about you..My seductive Vampire King..." Marshall felt his eyes widen and his body tense in shock as he felt the smooth warm flesh of Gumballs lips press against his and lock tightly in a deep kiss. Marshall could only place his arm around the princes back and use the other to hold grasp the back of his hair,his pale fingertips lost in a sea of rose-colored pink hair.

He lost himself in that moment,buried himself into that kiss,absorbed the warmth and tasted the sickly sweet lips of his prince. He felt himself harden in his jeans and felt a brief pang of embarrassment but cared little. He continued to return the deep and passionate kisses of the candy Prince pulling away to gasp and moan lightly. This was a moment in time that burned with a warmth he had almost pulled from the kisses to pant breathlessly words of adoration and love. The Prince returned the loving sentiments as quickly as he was able to return their mouths locked in amorous battle. Their tongues exploring the warmth and velvety wetness of their mouths. This was a kiss the Vampire had dreamed of for so very long.

This was a moment that was to be the first of many. For the story of the Vampire King and the Candy Prince had but only just begun.

~The End~


End file.
